


Грехи и соблазнения

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Кроули хорошо соблазняет на гнев и плохо на похоть.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Грехи и соблазнения

**Author's Note:**

> Просто очередная планерка в Аду.

Изначально идея принадлежала Кроули. Тогда он был молодым, энергичным демоном, горящим желанием соблазнять людей. Он предложил собираться раз в пару лет, делиться проделанной работой и ставить себе цели на будущее. Вельзевул идея настолько понравилась, что собрания стали регулярными и обязательными для посещения. А Кроули уже через пару сотен лет проклинал себя за креативность. 

— Кроули…

Услышав свое имя, Кроули вздрогнул. Умение спать с открытыми глазами осталось с тех пор, как он был змеем. Кроули постарался не подать виду, что пропустил большую часть речи Вельзевул. Остальные демоны смотрели на него с неприязнью. 

— Все берем пример с Кроули, — сказала Вельзевул.

Стало понятно, почему на него так косятся. Демоны не любят, когда хвалят кого-то другого. Едва Кроули довольно ухмыльнулся, Вельзевул продолжила, заставив улыбку исчезнуть.

— Однако, — протянула она, — твои достижения по пункту «похоть» оставляют желать лучшего. Два процента, Кроули! Два процента от плана!

— Но я же был занят, — попытался оправдаться он. — Разжечь войны не так просто, как кажется. Я трудился день и ночь!

— И мы это ценим, — прервала его Вельзевул. — Но смертных грехов — семь, и по каждому должны поступать грешные души. Пятый круг переполнен, да и на седьмом места заканчиваются. Так что прекращай разжигать распри и займись прелюбодеянием. 

Кроули недовольно сложил руки на груди. В последнее время ему не нравилось прелюбодеяние. Во-первых, это было слишком просто. Вильнул задом — и грешные мысли сами поселились в людских головах. Во-вторых, утомительно. Одна короткая война давала сотни грешников, а вызывать похоть приходилось в каждом отдельном человеке. К тому же после встречи с ангелом Азирафаэлем Кроули совсем не хотелось соблазнять кого-то другого. 

— Везет тебе, Кроули, — пробормотала сидевшая рядом Дагон. — Красивый да еще и умный.

Кроули удивленно поднял брови.

— У меня с похотью все хорошо, — пояснила Дагон. — Сиськи покажешь — людишки сами готовы в Ад спуститься. А вот сообразить, как правителей поссорить... Или заставить племена, живущие рядом, друг друга ненавидеть не получается. Это же надо придумать.

Кроули хотел сказать, что чаще всего люди справляются и без его участия, но выдавать свои секреты не стал. 

— Слушай, — протянул он, — у меня как раз в разработке один проект. Захват власти. Планируется много крови, предательства, ненависть. Меняю на соблазнения похотью.

— Идет, — быстро кивнула Дагон. 

— Один к одному, — добавил Кроули.

Они, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, пожали руки. Какое-то время Кроули сидел, пытаясь вникнуть в бубнеж Вельзевул, потом Дагон ткнула его локтем.

— Кроули.

— М-м-м?

— А в чем подвох?

— Где?

— Почему ты так легко согласился на обмен?

«Потому что я действительно умный», — хотел ответить Кроули, но сдержался. 

— Просто этот проект мне уже надоел, — сказал он. — Я как раз придумал новый и хочу поскорее начать над ним работать.

О том, что новый «проект» — это ангел по имени Азирафаэль, Кроули умолчал.


End file.
